Modern imagesetters and platesetters utilize optical scanners to write or record images for subsequent reproduction or to read a prerecorded image at a predefined resolution rate. Such scanners may write or record images on or read prerecorded images from various media including photo or thermal sensitive paper or polymer films, photo or thermal sensitive coatings or erasable imaging materials, an aluminum or other metal base printing plate, or other type media. The medium is typically mounted on an imaging surface which may be planar or curved and then scanned with an optical beam.
The primary components of modern imagesetting and platesetting systems include an image processor, which may be in the form of a personal computer or workstation, to generate and/or edit an image, a raster image processor (RIP) for converting data signals from the image processor into signals which can be understood by an engine or system controller which controls the scanning of the optical beam on the medium. The imagesetter or platesetter itself typically includes an engine having a scan assembly. The scan assembly may, for example, be disposed and movable within a drum cylinder in which the recording or recorded medium is mounted. The controller, in accordance with the signals from the RIP and its own programmed instructions, generates signals to control the optical scanning so as to write images on or read images from the medium mounted within the drum cylinder by scanning one or more optical beams over the inside circumference of the drum cylinder while the cylinder itself remains fixed. A typical scan assembly of a cylindrical drum type imager system may include a spin mirror or other optical device to direct the light beam over the inside circumference of the drum cylinder, as will be well understood by one skilled in the art. Modern imaging system also typically include a loading device, often referred to as an applicator, for loading media onto and removing media from the media support surface of, for example, the drum cylinder.
Imaging systems may also include other components. Typically, imaging systems include a media storage device for storing the media to be imaged by the imager, e.g. the imagesetter or platesetter. The system often additionally includes an imaged media processor which develops or otherwise processes media imaged by the imager. If these components are included in the system, the imaging system must also include devices, which may for example be electromechanical assemblies, to deliver the media from the storage device to the imager loading device and from the imager to the imaged media processor.
To provide efficient operation, conventional imaging systems load media onto, for example, the internal surface of a cylindrical drum from one side of the drum and remove the imaged media from the other side of the drum. This results in the media having a short travel distance between the media storage device and entry into the cylindrical drum of the imager. To keep this distance as short as possible, designers attempt to locate the media storage device as close as possible to the imager. Accordingly, in operation, the system's media delivery device moves a sheet of media from the storage device to an applicator which inserts the media, leading edge first, onto the support surface of the cylindrical drum from the side of the cylindrical drum closest to the storage device. The applicator moves the media into the desired position on the internal surface of the cylindrical drum prior to imaging by the scan assembly.
Once the imaging is completed, the applicator removes the imaged media from the internal surface of the cylindrical drum, leading edge first, and out of the far side of the drum to an imaged media delivery device. The imaged media delivery device then continues the movement of the imaged media, leading edge first, to the imaged media processor. The imaged media processor is also typically designed to be located as close as possible to the far side of the cylindrical drum to reduce the distance over which the imaged media travels. The media is then moved into the imaged media processor where development of the imaged media occurs.
In the typical operational sequencing of conventional imaging systems, the media delivery device typically remains in a parked position during the positioning of the media on and removal of the imaged media from the cylindrical drum, as well as during the imaging of the media. Only after the imaged media has been removed from the internal surface of the cylindrical drum, and often only after the imaged media has been removed entirely from the cylindrical drum, does the media delivery device remove another sheet of media from the storage device and deliver it to the loading device.
Further, the imaged media is not removed from the internal surface of the cylindrical drum until the imaged media processor has been emptied. More particularly, if another sheet of imaged media is being developed in the imaged media processor, after imaging a sheet of media in the cylindrical drum, the imaged media in the cylindrical drum is not removed from the cylindrical drum until the imaged media being developed in the imaged plate processor is removed from the processor.
Because the movement of the media from the storage device to the imaged media processor in conventional systems proceeds in a single direction, i.e., a single edge of each respective sheet of media leads the movement of the sheet throughout the process, and the media is loaded into the cylindrical drum from the side of the cylindrical drum closest to the storage device and removed from the side of the cylindrical drum closest to the imaged media processor, the imaged media must be stored emulsion side up. Hence, although it is beneficial to store media with the emulsion side down for numerous reasons which are well known in the art, in conventional systems the media is consistently stored emulsion side up due to the travel path of the media.